


Weird Wolves and Love Confessions

by sincerelyheartless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing (obviously), Good Theo Raeken, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Theo shifts for Liam, accidental love confession, super oblivious Liam for a min, they're both weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyheartless/pseuds/sincerelyheartless
Summary: “How am I the weirdest person you know?” Theo asks, dropping his sandwich onto the plate as a way to better emphasize his point. “Lydia can predict death. Corey can turn invisible. Malia turned into a coyote for half her life. Wait…” Theo shakes his head, dismissing the last sentence. “I could do that too. Stiles-”“What? You can?”





	Weird Wolves and Love Confessions

“You’re literally the weirdest person I know,” Liam says as he’s watching Theo eat a sandwich, crust first.

Theo stops eating to stare at the beta, squinting in bewilderment.

“How is this weird? The crust is the worst part, so I eat it first to get it over with. Keep best for last and worst for first. Simple,” Theo says, shrugging and taking another bite of the crust to antagonize Liam.

Liam rolls his eyes, which in turn makes Theo raise his eyebrows in challenge. Honestly, these two could make an argument out of nothing.

“It’s just… weird! No one does that! I haven’t met anyone who overthinks things as much as you do.” Liam sputters, waving his arms wildly around. “Especially about eating a sandwich.”

“How am _I_ the weirdest person you know?” Theo asks, dropping his sandwich onto the plate as a way to better emphasize his point. “Lydia can predict _death_. Corey can turn _invisible_. Malia turned into a coyote for half her life. Wait…” Theo shakes his head, dismissing the last sentence. “I could do that too. Stiles-”

“What? You could?” Liam asks in total disbelief, cutting Theo off from his mini rant, staring at him in shock.

“Yeah? Malia didn’t tell you guys?” Theo asks, squinting his eyes at Liam.

_Damn Malia for never sharing anything with the pack._ “No!” Liam exclaims. “If she had I’d definitely have brought it up plenty of times by now.”

Theo assumed the McCall pack shared everything with each other, so the fact that Liam doesn't know this is surprising to Theo. I guess this meant none of them knew about Theo being able to fully shift except for Malia.

“Malia keeps a lot to herself,” Liam continues, clarifying. “Why haven’t you told me before?”

“Well clearly I thought you already knew. I guess I just didn’t think that was something you wanted to talk about it.” Theo says, shrugging again.

Theo doesn’t really think this is a big deal, but apparently to Liam, it is.

“Why wouldn’t I want to talk about you being able to shift into a coyote? That’s awesome! Malia never lets me ask her stuff.” Liam says excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat, the sandwich fiasco far from his mind.

“A wolf, actually.” Theo says, clearing his throat. “I can shift into a wolf, not a coyote.”

“Even better!” Liam says with a grin, which makes Theo raise an eyebrow at him and tilt his head in question and amusement.

“So does it hurt when you shift? Do your clothes like, rip apart? If so-”

“If you shut up for like, a second I could actually answer your questions,” Theo says harshly, cutting Liam off.

Man, the werewolf knew how to babble.

“Right, sorry, I'm just excited,” Liam says with a grin, ignoring the hostile tone Theo had used.

Malia had never let Liam ask her questions so Liam was glad to hear that Theo is now going answer them instead. Liam’s not going to waste this opportunity to ask him any question he wants.

“Clearly,” Theo mumbles.

“So?” Liam asks impatiently, dragging out the ‘o’. “Does it hurt?”

“My bones break and shift to different sizes. Of course it hurts.” Theo says, scoffing.

“And your clothes? Do they rip?”

“Obviously.”

“How do you get clothes after you shift?”

“I go to my house, Liam,” Theo says with a bored tone, picking up his sandwich to resume eating it, as Liam’s questions didn’t actually require actual hard thinking or speaking for that matter.

“So you’ve never walked naked out in the open after you’ve shifted?”

“Of course I have,” Theo says simply, not elaborating any further and taking a bite from his sandwich.

“Are you senses ever more heightened?”

“Yes,” Theo says simply, starting to get bored of Liam’s questions. They were easy to answer and to be honest, Liam should already have known the answer to all of them.

“Have you ever tried scaring the shit out of someone while you were shifted?”

“Yeah, you and Mason.”

“What?” Liam asks, confused, momentarily forgetting about all his other questions. _When did he try that?_ “When?”

“At school, when Mason didn’t know you were a werewolf. I shifted, chased you around a little bit so that you could shift in front of him.” Theo says, shrugging like it was nothing, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Liam just gapes at him for a while, surprised by the new revelation. He had just thought it was a random hungry wolf that had wandered from the woods and had tried to eat them. Now that he knows it had been Theo, he felt somewhat thankful. He had made telling Mason about being a werewolf so much easier.

“Wow,” Liam says. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You really shouldn’t thank me,” Theo says. “It could’ve went wrong, I knew that. Mason could’ve been terrified of you, hated you. I did it anyway, no matter of the outcome.”

“Uh…” Liam drags on, not knowing what to say after that. “Then I take it back?”

Theo just shrugs in a ‘whatever’ manner, finishing off his first sandwich and moving on to the second.

They sit in an awkward silence for a few moments, as Theo chews at his sandwich and Liam sits in silence just staring at nothing.

“Show me,” Liam says bluntly.

Theo looks up from his sandwich, his mouth open in a half gape at Liam’s straight-forward declaration.

“Huh?” Theo asks, chewing at his food.

“Show me,” Liam repeats. “Your full shift. Your wolf, whatever. _Show me_.”

Theo stares at Liam in surprise and all he can mutter out is ‘uhh’, as Liam just looks at him expectantly. Liam rolls his eyes at Theo’s dumbfounded expression and stands up. Theo says nothing as Liam drags him out of the house and outside, starting to walk to the woods in the back, their lunches long forgotten about.

They walk for a few minutes, as Liam continues to drag Theo to god knows where. He suddenly just stops and Theo looks around. Liam brought him to the middle of nowhere, presumably for him to shift.

Theo looks over at Liam, who’s looking at him expectantly, arms crossed. Theo rolls his eyes, knowing Liam isn’t going to give this up. He takes the hem of his shirt and pulls it swiftly off and goes to take off his pants, but stops when he heard Liam sputtering.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Getting undressed, Liam. I’m pretty sure we established earlier that my clothes rip when I shift and I don’t exactly want that happening right now.”

“R-right. Um…” Liam agreed. He awkwardly turns around to face the opposite side of the forest so Theo can change. “Carry on.”

Theo rolls his eyes at the werewolf again, but saying nothing else in response. He strips down completely, discarding his clothes to the side. He begins to shift and Liam winces at the sound of bones breaking. However, soon it stopped and there was silence.

“Theo?” Liam calls out, not wanting to turn around in case the chimera hadn’t for some reason finished him shift and was fully naked.

All he hears in response is a quiet huff. Liam feels something nudging the back of his knee and when he looks back, a wolf with silky black hair has taken Theo’s place. All Liam can do is stare in awe at the wolf.

“Woah,” Liam breathes out and the wolf- _Theo_ \- lets out a huff that sounds a lot like one of Theo’s snorts of amusement.

“Shut up, this is awesome.”

Liam crouches down to get closer to Theo. He stares in awe at him, grinning. Going face to face with a wolf isn't something Liam thought he'd ever be able to do. Even though technically he's face to face with a weird supernatural but not, chimera, wolf shapeshifter, or _whatever_. Its just _awesome._

Theo looks amused, which is normal when he looks at Liam. Apparently Liam makes a lot of things that make Theo laugh at him. Liam can't help it, Theo makes him nervous. In a weird, good way, though.

Liam didn't notice at first, but his hands have started to stroke Theo's fur. He only notices when Theo leans into Liam's touch. His fur is soft, one of the softest things Liam has ever touched.

Liam knows he has a big, stupid grin on his face, but he can't help it. “This is- you're amazing, Theo.” Liam laughs out.

The wolf snorts again and nudges his nose against Liam’s shoulder playfully.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Theo's sitting in his room, laptop on his lap. He's supposed to be working on his homework, but decides to browse aimlessly instead. Liam was out with Mason and Corey, so he didn't have Liam's never ending blabbering in his ear (but honestly, he was missing it). Without Liam to amuse him, Theo was kinda bored. Thankfully, not even 10 minutes later, he heard a car pulling up to the Dunbar's house and Liam, Corey and Mason's voice followed soon after. Theo didn't really expect Liam to barge into Theo's room excitedly though, Mason and Corey standing behind him.

"Theo! Show them!" Was all Liam said, and sometimes Theo is amazed at how obliviously stupid Liam can be sometimes.

Theo can even see Mason roll his eyes at Liam; Theo hadn't been part of their previous conversation, therefore he had no idea what Liam was talking about. 

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. Your wolf! Show them," Liam says, gesturing to his friends. 

At this, Theo frowns in confusion. Why would he shift for Mason and Corey? To be honest, he only just started to get used to them (and them, with Theo, too). So why would he show them a part of him only few had seen; a vulnerable- in a way- part of Theo? But, of course, Liam hadn't realized that yet.

"Uh, no," Theo says, bluntly.

It's Liam's turn to frown now, and Theo honestly feels bad, but he won't share this part of him with them (even though he technically has shifted in front of Mason once). 

"What? Why not?"

Theo feels somewhat insecure explaining his reasoning to them. "It's not something I just show off, Liam," Is all he says, but apparently, this isn't enough for Liam.

"You showed me," Liam says slowly.

"That's different though! I've only ever showed people to manipulate them before, and I don't do that anymore. So I don't want to show anyone unless they're important in my life, and I really care about them!" Theo exclaims, a desperate need for Liam to understand what this means to him. And to get them all out of his room.

Everyone is silent for a moment, and Theo realizes what he's just admitted to them. 

"Did you... Did you just admit that you love Liam?" Mason says, filling the silence in the room, with a tone of disbelief.

"Not- not technically," Theo says, and realizes soon after that that doesn't help him. 

The weight of his sort of confession falls onto everyone. 

"Right... So, we're gonna leave. And you guys can, uh," Corey says, gesturing wildly towards Liam and Theo, "whatever. Bye."

And then he and Mason were gone. 

 Theo can't look at Liam and instead tries to pretend to do something on his laptop. But Liam refuses to just leave the conversation there. 

"Theo," Liam murmurs lowly and delicately, coming to sit beside Theo on the bed, closing his laptop and putting it on the side table. 

But Theo doesn't look up at Liam. Doesn't look up and face his revelation. The truth was out, and he hated it.

"You- you love me?" Liam asks silently, not making Theo look up at him.

Theo does anyway, because he knows he can't avoid this. There's no way Liam will leave without the truth. Theo looks up and is so astonishingly surprised by the sincere, giant grin on Liam's face. All Theo can do is stare, wide eyed at the expression Liam is giving him, and nod. 

"I love you, too," Liam says easily, and Theo's heart clenches.

"You..." 

"I love you, Theo Raeken, and I'm glad you could share that side of you with me," Liam says with the biggest smile Theo has ever seen adorn the young werewolf's face.

"You're a fucking weirdo," Theo says, laughing.

"Your fucking weirdo?" Liam asks cheesily, a smile on his lips.

And Theo thinks this is literally the best moment of his life.

"Yeah, my fucking weirdo," Theo laughs at the strangeness of it all, and captures Liam's lips with his own.

Definitely the best moment of both their lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't a very descriptive story, but I kinda wanted it to be a quick, cute little story.  
> Hope you liked it anyway though!  
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr @xsincerelyheartlessx


End file.
